Ride Me
by GabZ
Summary: “Hey, guapo ¿No quieres algo poderoso entre las piernas?” Sonrió lascivamente. Yaoi. Lemon. OneShot.


**Ride Me **

_Advertencia – Yaoi (Chico sobre chico), Lemon (situación explícita). _

Feliz Cumpleaños KaT IvanoV n.n aquí tienes tu regalo u.u un poco atrasado pero es que lo había perdido cuando se me borró todo T.T **¡Espero te guste!**

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**ПП** Ride Me **ПП** Ride Me **ПП** Ride Me **ПП** Ride Me **ПП** Ride Me **ПП** Ride Me **ПП**

**Capítulo Único – Motocross**

– hn – se paró junto a su 'amigo', molesto, el sol golpeando a más no poder, su piel ardía, tenía hambre, sed, estaba donde no quería estar, y no encontraba nada divertido o útil, el estar parado a un lado de una camino lodoso, y ver un a un montón de imbéciles en motos miniaturas partirse todo por llegar primero.

– una apuesta es una apuesta, así que cállate y observa – gruñó su amigo, emocionado, la carrera pronto iniciaría, y si salía con un autógrafo de su corredor favorito, apostar y soportar a Hiwatari habrá valido la pena.

– ¡Exacto!... ¡Una apuesta!.. ¡Con que te hubiera pagado tu entrada bastaba!... ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?... –

– ¡YA CALLATE!... va a comenzar, y tenía que zafarme de esa loca – Su mirada brillaba, su deporte favorito, no podía entender como a Kai no le gustaba, si era increíble, la velocidad, la altura de los brincos, el lodo, la adrenalina...

El conteo regresivo inició, las barras salieron del piso, evitando que los corredores se adelantaran, la barra, con la más increíble lentitud, fue bajando al piso, hasta dejar libre el paso, dándole a los competidores la señal de arrancar.

Todas las motocicletas de un distinto color, adornos llamativos, conductores con sus ropas pegadas al cuerpo, dejando ver la excelente condición de todos, lo delgados y fornidos que eran. Trajes de colores tanto llamativos como más conservadores, cascos con adornos, mucho con el nombre del corredor o algún apodo que se le identificara.

– ¡Mira!.. ¡Mira!... ¿Ves al de negro con rojo?... – señaló su emocionado acompañante, viendo desde lejos un montón de tierra siendo levantada.

– no –

– ¡Kai!.. ya no seas mamón –

– ¡No lo veo!.. ¡Sólo es tierra en el aire!...–

– Hiwatari ¿Estás ciego?.. –

– ¡Kuznetzov no me grites!.. –

– hn, bien – se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a ignorar a su compañero.

– bien –

– no me arremedes –

– no te arremedo –

– ¿Quieres ver por favor la competencia?... –

– no –

– ¡No tardan en pasar por aquí!.. –

– no me importa –

– espero te caiga un corredor encima – gruñó, viéndolos acercarse, su corredor favorito, en un uniforme rojo con negro en el centro de todo el alboroto, controlando su motocicleta con destreza, agresividad, abriéndose paso, si podía dejando que su llanta trasera bañara de lodo a los de atrás, imposibilitándoles la visibilidad… – ¡Kai!... – lo jaló hacía abajo, sintiendo ambos algo pasar volando sobre ellos, rozándoles apenas los cabellos…

– pensé que querías que me pasara encima –

– te pasó encima – miraron hacía atrás, donde la llanta de una moto aun giraba, el vehículo volcado y el corredor levantándose, lanzando mil y una maldiciones al aire…

– ¡WUAJUUU!... – el resto de los corredores comenzaron a pasar por donde estaban, gritando de emoción, dos mas cayeron, y Kai podría jurar que entre el de negro con rojo y otros tres los estaban pateando para sacarlos de la pista...

No pudo ver mucho, pues otros dos levantaron más lodo, bañándolos. Kai gruñó, entendiendo ahora menos el encanto del deporte. Se limpió el rostro, y aun confundido de lo que creyó ver, los enfocó con cuidado, viendo como en efecto, había 5 agresores, no sólo ocupándose de hacer sus piruetas y demostrando que eran mejores, sino que cuando podían o pasaban junto a algún pobre diablo, los golpeaban o causaban descontrol, sacándolos de la carrera.

– ¡SI!.. – gritó Boris feliz – ¡Va a ganar de nuevo!... – cantó. Kai intentó hacer memoria, recordar quien era el ídolo de Kuznetzov, notó como de los 5 que aún había, cuatro dejaban pasar a uno al frente, quien se apresuraba y apoyaba todo el peso de la motocicleta en la llanta trasera, gritando mientras pasaba la meta…

– ¿Quién es ese?.. – señaló al ganador.

– ¡Te dije que el de negro con rojo era el mejor de todos!... ¡Prius! – golpeó levemente al enlodado Hiwatari, se sentía tan bien el ver una de las victorias del mejor…

– hn, es un abusivo – gruñó, dando la espalda a la celebración que no muy lejos comenzaba.

– si, claro, díselo en su cara – retó el peliplatinado.

– lo dices como si le tuvieras miedo – se burló el ojicarmín.

– no le tengo miedo, sino respeto, así que deja de balbucear estupideces – siseó, comenzando a caminar hacía la celebración.

– ¡El estúpido eres tu!... – se quejó comenzando a seguirlo.

– ¡Prius!... ¿Habrá fiesta?... – comenzaron a preguntar.

– ¡.¿Cuando ha faltado la fiesta?.!... – respondían animados – ¡TODOS A MI CASA!... – gritó el orgulloso ganador de la competencia, las personas arremolinándose a su alrededor, a los lejos otros dos jóvenes enlodados se acercaban.

Hiwatari siguió al entusiasmado peliplatinado, todos animados porque uno de los locos los invitaba a una fiesta, sus manos intentando remover un poco de lodo de su cabello, viendo como el grupo de cinco corredores caminaba hacía él. Los mismos cinco agresivos, los único cinco que pasaron la meta.

– ¿Qué ves basura?.. – gritó su líder, Prius, a uno de los perdedores, pateando la motocicleta, derrumbándola – ups, se cayó – el sarcasmo bailando en sus palabras.

– ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!.. – gritó colérico Kai, llamando la atención de los corredores.

– Kai ¿Estás loco? Son cinco, tu uno – dijo muy bajo su acompañante, mientras el agresivo grupo comenzaba a caminar hacía ellos.

– somos dos – corrigió el peliazul – ¿No me apoyas en esto?.. – su mirada nunca moviéndose del líder, el joven de apretado uniforme negro.

– Si – respondió, los corredores colocándose frente a ellos dos, el resto de las personas rodeándolos.

– ¿Se pasean por todos lados con cascos?... je, que ridículos – se burló el ojicarmín, todos comenzaron a murmurar entre si, Prius levantó lentamente sus manos, sus dedos colocándose en su casco. Lentamente el casco saliendo de su cabeza, cabello rojo siendo revelado con extrema lentitud y según muchas de las chicas de ahí, sensualidad.

– ¿Contento?.. – sostenía el casco con un brazo, todos tras él imitándolo, mostrando también sus rostros – ¿Se pasean por todos lados con lodo?... je, que ridículos – imitó, causando las carcajadas de todos.

– ¿Te crees muy valiente con tus amiguitos, no?... – cruzó sus brazos, mirado despectivamente al pelirrojo. Boris era otra historia, quería pedirle autógrafo, quería tomarle fotografías al equipo, y mejor aún, ir a la fiesta, había escuchado que eran increíbles y siempre estaban ahí las más hermosas modelos.

– chicos, háganse a un lado, el bebecito les tiene miedo – se burló, sus amigos tomando su casco, alejándose también de su líder – hn, eres difícil de complacer – dijo con burla, sus seguidores volviéndose a burlad del peliazul enlodado.

– je, para complacerme, necesitas pechos, porque yo te veo muy plana – pasó su manos por su torso, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, todos a su alrededor volvieron a soltar la carcajada, escuchando el gruñido del pelirrojo.

Boris reía junto con ellos, tapando su boca cuando vio esos ojos azules ahora centrados en él...

– ¡A mi no me metan!... yo vine a disfrutar la carrera – mencionó antes de que las agresiones se centraran en él.

– ¡Boris!... – Kai regañó, se suponía que el ojiverde estaba de su lado.

– no Kai, son tus problemas, yo no sé – se alejó un poco, no quería ser odiado por quien tanto admiraba.

– sabia decisión – el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, acercándose más a ellos, todos a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar 'pelea', 'pelea'… gruñó acallando los gritos, el silencio se volvió a establecer, el peliazul que lo retaba no se mostraba intimidado – tienes agallas, niño – extendió un brazo en forma de saludo – espero verte en la fiesta – invitó.

Kai miró desconfiado la mano que en son de paz le extendían, lo pensó unos momentos, pero tampoco era estúpido, y no estrechar la mano, definitivamente no sería bueno.

Después del apretón de manos, todos comenzaron a alejarse, unos decepcionados, otros contentos apresurándose a subir a sus autos para llegar a la fiesta. Boris se acercó a Kai, quien continuaba frente al pelirrojo, también quería ser invitado a la fiesta.

– sin ofender, no me importa la fiesta – dijo fríamente el ojicarmín, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Kai, estás loco?... – miró al pelirrojo – ¿Irá Britany?... – preguntó.

– no – comenzó a reír – si llevo a mi novia, no podría llevar a las conejitas de Playboy – explicó.

– ¿Britany?... ¿La cantante?... ¿Rubia, ojo claro, perfecta anatomía? – Hiwatari miró a su amigo ojiverde.

– si, ella –

– ¿Es su novia?... – señaló al pelirrojo, sin importarle que lo tuviera a un lado.

– si, te dije que el tipo era genial –

– por un momento hasta pensé que era homosexual – comentó despreocupadamente.

– ¡Oye!... estoy aquí – reclamó el ojiazul, al escuchar como hablaban mal de él en su cara.

– ahh... ahí sigues – respondió despreocupadamente – es tan fácil ignorarte, o mejor aún, olvidarte –

– muy gracioso – fingió reír – ahora que pasó la gracia, sigan a todos, llegaran a la fiesta – miró al peliplatido – no querrán perdérsela – sonrió – allá te daré un autógrafo –

– ¿Qué esperas, Hiwatari?... apresúrate que se nos van – un entusiasmado Kuznetzov jaló a su amigo, apresurándose a subir a su auto, sin importarle que lo ensuciaran con tierra húmeda.

– ¿Por qué los invitaste, Yuriy?... – un rubio se paró junto al corredor pelirrojo, mirando el auto alejarse atrás de la bola de autos que se dirigían al mismo lugar.

– Sergei, no hay que ser malos con los fanáticos, y quien sabe – encogió los hombros – podría ser divertido – sonrió de lado.

– bien ¿Qué esperas?... las nenas seguro ya llegaron, y nosotros aquí – dos chicos, a mitad de la nada, permanecían parados, mirando a su alrededor como los habían dejado solos.

– ¡HEY!... es mi casa a la que van ¡Mi fiesta!... ¡Y NO ME ESPERARON!... – Yuriy salió corriendo de la pista.

La chica vestida de policía bailaba en su regazo, un vaso lleno de tequila en una de sus manos, su amigo Boris extendido en la mesa de billar con otras dos mujeres en una muy caliente tarea de remover ropa, en los sillones más personas metidas en sus juegos de manos, otros tantos bailando con las conejitas, algunos inclusive saltando a la alberca a hacer sus cosas ahí.

– ¡Qué fiesta!... – empinó su vaso, utilizando su otra manos para meterla en la falda de la chica policía, sintiendo su lengua jugar en su oído, la música retumbando fuertemente.

De pronto, alguien arranca de sus manos su vaso, abre los ojos, enfocando aun pelirrojo dándole el sorbo mientras veía a su alrededor, a todos en calientes situaciones por cualquier parte.

– ¡Oye!.. – se quejó el ojicarmín – esa es mi bebida – la chica alejó su rostro, para mirar a quien los interrumpía.

– ¡Prius!... – cantó ella, levantándose del regazo del peliazul para correr a besar al pelirrojo.

– y esa mi chica – se levantó indignado, viendo a su anfitrión rodear con su brazo la delgada cintura de la mujer policía, sus bocas probándose, mientras ella pegaba su cuerpo causando nada inocentes frotes.

– lo siento amigo – la alejó, para dar un enorme trago al vaso, antes de regresárselo a Kai, vacío – pero me la follé primero – se burló.

Puso cara de desagrado, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor. Cierto, probablemente todas ahí bastante utilizadas – bola de ninfómanas – siseó, comenzando a caminar para salir alejarse del lugar, encontró las escaleras y subió por ellas – maldito Kuznetzov… sabes que no puedo irme sin ti – bramó.

Analizó la casa, se veía bastante bien, grande y por la fiesta, el dueño tenía dinero – mucho dinero – veía de paso las habitaciones, algunas ocupadas, otras, atascadas, con más de dos o tres personas en las camas o en el piso.

Sólo había una puerta cerrada, puso su mano en el pomo, intentando abrirla, encontrando que inclusive tenía llave, sonrió, sacando su navaja de sus bolsillos, sabiendo que podía votar el seguro, probablemente era la habitación principal, e inteligentemente el dueño la había cerrado para evitar ahí actividades.

– je – el seguro se botó con extrema facilidad, miró hacía atrás, revisando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. El pasillo vacío, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos provenientes de las otras habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras de si, igualmente con llave. Pasó su mirada por los alrededores, en verdad era una bella habitación, una enorme cama con sábanas blancas al centro, un baño el cual tenía las luces encendidas, espejo en el techo, sobre la cama y un enorme balcón, del cual las puertas estaban abiertas, dejando el aire entrar y mecer bellísimas cortinas blancas, transparentes. Una cortina más gruesa negra bien acomodada a los extremos del balcón.

Se dirigió al baño, donde se paró frente al espejo y removió su enlodada bufanda, había olvidado que estaba sucio, se había limpiado lo mejor posible, sin embargo su ropa quedó manchada. Miró su chaleco, igualmente sucio, también dejándolo caer en el piso, antes de abrir la llave y volver a lavar su rostro.

Era cómodo el lugar, un jacuzzi de porcelana también blanco al fondo, rodeado de un delicado cancel.

Suspiró, toda esa situación era irresponsabilidad. Las chicas más usadas no podían estar, el alcohol ahogando a todos, no dudaba que entre muchos otros la droga nadara, al menos había encontrado esa habitación, un poco de paz le caía excelentemente. Salió del baño, dirigiéndose al balcón, donde se asomó, viendo desde arriba a los de la alberca.

Hizo una mueca, le desagradaba la vista, eso se había convertido en una sex party o algo por el estilo – asco – bramó ¿Cómo podían compartirse a las mujeres de esa forma?...

El sonido de la puerta llegó a sus oídos, sonrió, mirando aún la alberca, estaba cerrado con llave, ellos no podrían entrar a hacer sus cochinadas en esa habitación. Después de unos momentos el sonido cesó, hizo un sonido de burla, y se alejó del balcón, deseando que nadie lo viera.

Hizo a un lado las cortinas blancas, sintiendo de pronto como alguien lo lanzaba dentro de la habitación, contra el enorme mueble del televisor. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, topándose con otro par de ojos azules, un joven más alto que él y una sonrisa burlona en ese rostro.

– ¿Quieres algo poderoso entre las piernas?... – susurró el pelirrojo, mantenido sujeto al chico, las muñecas entre sus manos, a la altura de la cabeza, y las piernas atrapadas entre el mueble y su cuerpo, robándole la oportunidad de patearlo.

– hn ¿El motocross te afectó el cerebro?... – se revolvió, intentando zafarse.

– no, pero tu me afectas otras cosas – acercó más su rostro, mirando, según Kai, de manera extraña.

– ¡Demonios!... ¡Fagot!(1)… – se preocupó, y sintió desagrado, nauseas y deseos de golpearlo a más no poder.

– no, no, guárdate esas palabritas, bisexual, si es que te interesa –

– ¡No!... ¡No me interesa!... SUELTAME... – forcejeó furioso.

– esas expresiones tuyas son norteamericanas – observó.

– crecí en Norteamérica –

– pensé que eras ruso –

– soy ruso–japonés –

– no lo parece – pegó su rostro a los cabellos azules del chico, aspirando su aroma, gimiendo ante la acción.

– suéltame, me desagradas – forcejeó, pero el agarre del más alto era lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerlo.

– ¿Por qué? Si nunca te he hecho algo – acercó más su rostro, sintiendo en su piel la respiración del peliazul, casi podía escuchar sus acelerados latidos, su rodilla acomodándose entre las piernas del chico.

– ¡Aléjate! Desgraciado – se volvió a agitar, poniéndose nervioso, sintiéndose estúpido al llegar a una situación.

– no quiero – ladeó su cabeza, colocándola en el hombro del ojicarmín, su calido aliento acariciando el cuello, dejando escalofríos surgir en ese hermoso chico, acompañado de suaves pero expertas caricias en su miembro, con la rodilla, hacía levemente presión, con movimientos circulares – te gusta – susurró, viendo como los cabellos de la nuca se erizaban.

– claro que no, ya suéltame –

– hn – levantó más las manos del chico, juntándolas, para poder aprisionarlas con su brazo derecho, dejando el izquierdo libre. Sonrió lascivamente, colocando su dedo en la frente del peliazul, comenzando a bajar, pasando por la nariz, los labios; jaló un poco el inferior, sintiendo su deliciosa carnosidad. La barbilla, el cuello – hmmm – gimió. El pecho, el torso.

– detente – dijo con voz preocupada.

El vientre, su dedo se introdujo en el ombligo, sobre la playera. El ojiazul mordió su labio inferior. El dedo salió del ombligo, acariciando alrededor por unos segundos, y continuó bajando.

– ya detente – su mirada rojiza sólo observaba como esa mano lo recorría.

– mmmffgg – pegó su frente al cuello, aun con su pervertida sonrisa, metiendo la mano dentro de la playera.

– no es divertido – se quejaba, volviendo a forcejear, pero a pesar de ser retenido con una sola mano

– pero es delicioso – la yema de sus dedos, rozando esa tersa piel era excitante – eres suave – comentó con sonidos suaves acompañando su voz, sus ojos cerrados, imaginándose el musculoso cuerpo del chico bajo él, en la cama, tocando y dejándose tocar, haciéndolo suyo.

– eres un pervertido, saca tu mmm…mano – apretó los puños, los traviesos dedos que lo acariciaban habían llegado a sus erectos pezones, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín, al sentir como el pelirrojo descubría que reaccionaba como deseaba.

– ¿Me imaginas succionando de tu pezón?.. – preguntó sensualmente – yo si, mis labios acariciando tu piel, mis manos sintiéndola – pellizcó la tetilla, colocando su rostro frente al de Hiwatari, viendo como su expresión se contorsionaba en una que el mismo Kai no deseaba, utilizaba todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar más de lo que ya había hecho. Sacó su lengua, tocando con la punta los labios del chico, haciendo que abriera los ojos – escuchar tu hermosa voz gritando por más – pegó rápidamente su rostro al del ojicarmín, besándolo con agresividad y deseo, su rodilla entre las piernas del menor, frotando en enloquecedores movimientos.

– hmmm – se quejó, sintiéndose besado por quien no deseaba, su playera era levantada, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso.

– que delicioso besas – se agachó, comenzando a lengüetear la piel, sus rosados labios cerrándose en la tetilla erecta, pasando su lengua por la punta, jugando con él, mientras lo estimulaba con la rodilla. Sintiendo a la perfección como el chico se retorcía de placer e intentaba ocultarlo.

Aprovechando la distracción del ojicarmín, Prius lo tomó de la cintura, lanzándolo al colchón de la cama, el peliazul, se movió rápido, deseando levantarse, bajar de ahí antes de que más cosas sucedieran.

Un peso le cayó encima, pegándolo al colchón, en segundos se encontró con sus manos sobre su cabeza, siendo retenidas por una de las extremidades del ojiazul.

– no querrás irte cuando vamos comenzando – gimió, colocando sus dedos en el medio despierto miembro, masajeando, apretando, con delicadeza y morbo.

– ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero, no me gusta – quería cerrar las piernas, quitarle al chico la oportunidad de trocarlo tan descarada… y deliciosamente.

– no parece – se inclinó, sacando su lengua, pasándola por el cálido cuello, hacía la clavícula, tomando entre sus labios el negro chaleco, haciéndolo a un lado para poder probar más piel.

– detente – pidió, sus manos comenzaban a temblar, apretó sus ojos, intentando ignorar las sensaciones.

– te prometo que te gustará – susurró, alejando apenas su rostro, con sus ojos cerrados – y que regresarás por más – sonrió maliciosamente, retomando su tarea.

– No, no, no – movía sus caderas de un lado a otro cuando sintió que le abrían el pantalón.

– shhh – acomodó su peso en el brazo que retenía a Kai y sus rodillas, levantándose, mirando al chico directo a los ojos – ¿Qué van a pensar los que te escuchen?... ¿Qué imagen le estas dando a tu anfitrión?... – levantó una ceja – ¿En verdad te desagrada?... ¿O te da miedo? – preguntó serio.

– ¡Yo no tengo miedo!... –

– pues desagrado no es, mira – pasó un dedo por el muy despierto miembro del chico.

– ¿Qué esperabas?... si me tocas, reacciono –

– ¡Exacto!... si te toco, te gusta y por eso reaccionas, olvida esos prejuicios norteamericanos y déjate llevar, hermoso – negó levemente con la cabeza – ya te dije que te va a gustar – se inclinó, atrapando con sus labios los del ojicarmín, sobando con su lengua, el sabor a alcohol mezclándose con las salivas.

– ¡No es verdad!... – sus ojos destellaron furia.

– tan sólo mírate – movió la cabeza, señalando el espejo sobre la cama. Kai se miró, sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello revuelto, el chaleco abierto, sus manos sujetas, sus piernas bastante separadas. El pelirrojo sobre él, con una pierna entre las suyas, su trasero viéndose a la perfección; mordió su labio inferior, notando como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

– ya suéltame – pidió sin mover su vista del espejo.

– mírate – lentamente fue soltando las manos de Hiwatari – ahí recostado, cuando hago esto – se acomodó sobre Kai, cuidando de no lastimarlo con su peso, su boca volviendo a saborear la piel, sus manos abriendo el chaleco, subiendo la playera, acariciando la piel, antes de lamerla con perversión – mira tu rostro, mira esa mueca, es placer puro – jadeó con la boca abierta.

– … –

Lo jaló de los hombros, levantándolo; se sentó en la cama, mirando confundido al pelirrojo, quien no tardó ni segundos en remover el chaleco y la playera, volviéndolo a recostar. Su boca retomó su trabajo, comenzando con suaves succiones, a los que el ojicarmín reaccionó con leves quejidos. Sus manos masajeando el miembro aun escondido en el pantalón.

Se alejó, ante la confundida y expectante mirada carmín, colocó sus manos en la playera y la removió, pasándola sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto también su blanco, pálido torso, sonrió lascivamente, lamiendo uno de sus dedos – MMMM – gimiendo, mientras cerraba sus azules ojos.

El dedo, ahora húmedo viajó a su pecho, jugueteó alrededor del pezón, antes de pasar por él, y hacer presión, mientras se movía en círculos, erizando los cabellos de su nuca, lanzando hacía atrás la cabeza.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura, una boca se cerró en su otro pezón, humedeciéndolo mientras lo mordía nada delicadamente, haciéndolo aún más excitante.

– ¡Vaya!.. – exclamó, tomando entre sus manos los azules cabellos del bicolor, jalándolos para hacer esa cabeza hacía atrás, ver ese rostro que desde la tarde, en la pista, le había movido el estómago, lo había hecho desearlo. Relamió sus labios, robándole otro beso, volviendo ambos a caer recostados en la cama.

– nunca había hecho esto – jadeó el peliazul, con los ojos cerrados.

– no te preocupes, iremos lento – sus manos rápidamente le abrieron el pantalón.

– ¿Eso es lento?.. – se apresuró a detenerlo, aprovechando de que ya no lo retenían.

– no comiences de nuevo… ¿Kai, verdad?... –

– ¡Por Dios!... ni siquiera conoces mi nombre – se sentó, pasando su mano por su frente, limpiando el sudor que ahí se había formado – ya me voy – informó.

– shhh – puso su dedo frente sus labios – ven – llamó suavemente, volviéndolo a recostar – mira el espejo – repitió, colocándose sobre él, frotando su cuerpo contra el del menor, viendo satisfecho como apretaba los ojos en señal de placer.

– estas borracho – se quejó, intentando alejarlo.

– no más que tú – jaló las manos que lo empujaban, volviéndolas a colocar a los lados de la cabeza del ojicarmín – estucha, estoy caliente, te voy a hacer mío así que comienza a cooperar como hace rato, y ¡Callate!... – siseó exasperado, cerrando sus azules ojos, comenzando de nuevo los descarados roces.

– estás mmm lo…co – jadeó con dificultad.

– mira el espejo, Kai – dijo sensualmente, en el oído del menor, dejando su traviesa y húmeda lengua introducirse, llenar de saliva todo a su paso, sus manos soltando al excitado ojicarmín, para poder volver a pelear con el pantalón – mírate jadear – el pantalón comenzó a ser removido – en tus ojos, se ve, que quieres más – descendió, su boca probando la pálida piel a su paso, sus manos bajando el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, hasta que se atoraron con los zapatos, los cuales casi arrancó muerto de desesperación.

Viendo su cuerpo desnudo ante el espejo lo hizo reaccionar – ¡No!.. ¿Qué haces?... – bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un desnudo pelirrojo frente a él.

– ¡El espejo!... –

Los ojos carmín de Kai se volvieron a centrar en el espejo, las esplendorosas cosas que reflejaba, la musculosa espalda de un pelirrojo, que se recostaba sobre su desnudo cuerpo – _"Todo me da vueltas"_ – algunas formas se distorsionaban, cerró sus ojos – MMMhhh – gemía ante el contacto, ambos cuerpos, la piel directamente, tocándose, frotándose, sus miembros sintiendo la calidez del otro.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, de nuevo enfocando el espejo – _"Mis ojos se ven raros"_ – su espalda se arqueó – _"mmm sospechoso"_ – el pelirrojo levantó sus glúteos – _"Mmmm que trasero"_ – el ojiazul se alejó, sentándose en su regazo, lentamente llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca, comenzando a succionar, mientras continuaba con sus movimientos de cadera.

El erecto miembro de Kai rozando ahora contra los glúteos – ¡Ahh!.. – haciéndolo gemir con satisfacción, su propia expresión en el espejo lo enloquecía, sus ojos oscuros, dilatados, el pelirrojo succionándose a si mismo, todo dando vueltas. Fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo.

Sacó sus dedos de su boca, volviéndose a acomodar, hincándose entre las largas y tersas piernas de Kai, su boca aspirando cerca de esos carnosos labios, ambos pares de ojos mirándose fijamente antes de fundirse en otro fogoso beso.

– MMFFGG – se quejó ahogadamente cuando sintió algo invadir su cuerpo, al volver abrir los ojos, el espejo le mostró como un par de dedos entraban y salían de él; balbuceos llegaban a sus oídos, parpadeó confundido, girándose un poco para mirar al ojiazul – ¿Hmm?... AHH – algo dentro de él se removió, una descarga eléctrica lo envolvió, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer.

– que no debiste tomar eso – susurró sensualmente, complacido por la mirada perdida y lo dócil que su próximo amante se había vuelto. Mordía su labio inferior, mientras la boca del peliazul se abría, lanzando quejidos de placer, al experimentar por primera vez lo delicioso que era que le acariciaran por dentro.

Lentamente esos dedos dejaron de moverse, su respiración absolutamente agitada, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos difícilmente enfocaban formas, se quejó, al sentir como se alejaban de él, dejando de acariciarlo, dejando de darle placer, sus miembro también dejó de sentir el del ojiazul, comenzando a doler al estar al aire sin ser atendido. Confundido y decepcionado buscó a Yuriy con la mirada.

– ¿Qué haces?.. – preguntó perdidamente, ahogado en placer y desesperación, sus palabras fueron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando comenzaron a masajear su erección, sus piernas siendo también separadas, acomodadas alrededor de una delgada cintura.

– haciéndote sentir bien – jadeó, tomando su pene entre sus manos, guiándolo hacía la intimidad del ojicarmín.

Un quejido de placer escapó de la garganta de Hiwatari, mientras la cabeza de un miembro pasó por su anillo. Prius al escucharlo tan complacido empujó, entrando más profundo, siendo detenido por poderosos y fuertes brazos.

– Len…to – pidió entrecortadamente, sintiendo de pronto un agudo dolor invadirlo, apretó sus ojos, y sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda del chico que lo tomaba, sus piernas también lo rodearon, en un intento por acomodarse de alguna manera para evitar dolor.

Más cuidadosamente, continuó empujando, hasta que sus testículos estuvieran contra los bien formados glúteos del ojicarmín. Después, lentamente, salió, dando oportunidad al chico de respirar un poco, para volver a entrar con un poco de mayor rapidez, ganando un quejido de dolor por esa boca rosada que jadeaba.

– tranquilo – susurró, inclinándose para volverlo a besar, acallar sus quejidos con su lengua, tragar los gritos en su garganta, su cuerpo saliendo de nuevo, para llenarlo con más fuerza.

– no, sal – pidió, ladeando la cabeza, rompiendo con el beso, sus uñas enterrándose en los hombros del ojiazul, en un intento por calmar el dolor dentro de su cuerpo.

– mira el espejo – lamió los labios, apretando sus ojos, la cavidad era estrecha, a él mismo le dolía, pero le encantaba ese dolor – mira tu expresión, te gusta – susurraba, escuchando la agitada respiración de Kai – ahhh siii, Kai – sus movimientos se había acelerado, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, como si fuese una segunda piel.

– mmm AHHH – gritaba, aun sumido en dolor, hasta que una sensación de calor comenzó a recorrerlo, sus brazos volviéndose a aferrar.

– comienza a gustarte – sonrió lascivamente, su boca pegándose al cuello del bicolor, succionando en el mismo punto, marcando su territorio.

– ¡Cielos!... – de pronto la lentitud del pelirrojo era como una tortura, él mismo se movía hacía abajo, deseando acelerar el paso, aumentar la profundidad de las embestidas, sus ojos fijos en el reflejo, que le regresaba una imagen excitante, de dos cuerpos moviéndose al mismo compás, brillando deliciosamente, podía ver los músculos de sus piernas, al aferrarse a esa cintura con fuerza, los glúteos del ojiazul, cada vez que este envestía...

– siiii… te lo… dije… – sus manos se aferraron a las caderas, jalándolas al momento de embestir, sintiendo esa calidez rodearlo, hasta que en uno de sus movimientos, un agudo grito retumbó en la habitación, uno de placer absoluto, y Prius lo supo, había encontrado el punto, había golpeado lo que debía golpear.

Continuó con sus movimientos, entrando y saliendo, golpeando cada vez donde hacía al ojicarmín gritar más, tomó una de sus piernas, colocándola sobre su hombro, sabiendo que la imagen reflejada en el espejo sería aun más excitante, las penetraciones más profundas y los jadeos aún más ruidosos

Yuriy veía como ese rostro se retorcía de placer, sus labios separados, jadeando, sacó su lengua, invadiendo esa boca que lo invitaba, las salivas mezclándose, en un muy difícil beso debido a los agresivos movimientos. Alejó su lengua, relamiendo sus labios, mirando fijamente con sus azules ojos, los cuales brillaban con lujuria y algo que Kai no podía explicar.

El estómago del peliazul se removió por lo que veía, lo que sentía, arqueó su espalda, lanzando su cabeza hacía atrás, acomodando sus piernas en los hombros del pelirrojo, quien se inclino, dejando su miembro rozar con el vientre plano, haciéndolo desear ser tocado.

Se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros, jalando el cuerpo del ojiazul, en un vano intento por crear fricción, Ivanov notó la desesperación. Secó un poco su sudada frente con el torso de su mano, antes de rodear con el brazo la cintura del ojiazul, manteniéndolo quieto mientras con su otra extremidad comenzaba a recorrer el miembro del ruso–japonés.

Su dedo recorriendo, acariciando la punta, uñas se enterraron en sus hombros, en un grito desesperado por aumentar el contacto.

– tran…qui..lo… ya… ca…si – dijo, silaba acompañada con embestida, tomando la erección con su mano, comenzando masturbar, escuchó un quejido diferente a los demás, uno ahogado, músculos se cerraron alrededor de su hombría, haciendo más deliciosas las siguientes embestidas, llevándolo al momento deseado, expresando su propio grito mientras su espesura blanca llenaba el cuerpo del peliazul.

Pasó el tiempo, ambos quietos, recuperando el aliento, una cálida sensación en su vientre, cayendo pesada y agotadamente en el cuerpo del menor, respirando agitado, percibiendo ahí el aroma del ojicarmín, el cual era una deliciosa mezcla de loción masculina con sexo.

– eres… difícil.. de.. complacer – sonrió perdidamente, sabiendo que esas nubladas orbes rojas disfrutaban de sus glúteos por el reflejo del espejo.

– esto… se… llama… viola…ción – se quejó, permaneciendo quieto, sintiendo su conciencia al borde, comenzando a perderse en un profundo sueño.

El sol golpeó sus ojos, se agitó, buscando la posición que le permitiera volverse a dormir, se quedó quieto al sentir como solito el sol se volvía a ocultar. Sonrió satisfecho, comenzando a caer dormido de nuevo, siendo ahora despertado por una leve risa.

Abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue un masculino pecho desnudo bajo su cabeza, confundido levantó su rostro, encontrándose un par de ojos azules mirándolo divertido, unos cabellos rojizos adornar alrededor de la cabeza, un brazo recargado en la cabecera de la cama, con un encendido cigarro entre sus dedos.

– buenos días, hermoso – saludó el divertido pelirrojo, su otra extremidad sobre los ojos de Kai, cubriéndolo del sol que entraba descaradamente a la habitación.

Un sonido de sorpresa salió de su garganta, sentándose de inmediato, mirando a su alrededor, y después su cuerpo, notando que se encontraba desnudo.

– si, dormimos juntos – rió de nuevo Yuriy, llevando su cigarro a su boca – si, tuvimos sexo – dejó caer la ceniza en un cenicero junto a la cama, en la mesita de noche. Kai lo miró asustado, abriendo su boca para decir algo – si, tu amigo está allá abajo – cerró sus azules ojos – no, no leo la mente – curveó una de las comisuras de sus labios – porque siempre me hacen las mismas preguntas – los ojos de Kai se abrieron sorprendido – si, en el mismo orden –

– ¡Cállate!.. – se cubrió rápidamente con la sábana, notando avergonzado como su vientre tenía algo blanquizco seco y un poco pegajoso.

– no te alarmes, si no quieres que tu amigo se entere que estuviste con un hombre, dile que dormiste con alguna prostituta, todas a esta hora ya se fueron – encogió sus hombros.

– ¿Estás acostumbrado a esto?... enredar a personas, violarlas y luego hablar como si nada hubiera pasado –

– y aquí vamos de nuevo – se terminó su cigarro, lo lanzó al cenicero y se levantó desnudo de la cama – no te violé, te gustó, y agradece que anoche te quité el vaso, sino ni recordarías lo que pasó, pero yo quería que recordaras – se estiró, su esplendida figura desplegada frente un par de ojos que lo recorrieron sin querer. Cuando Hiwatari se dio cuenta de lo que veía, desvió la mirada.

– era ponche, no tenía mucho alcohol – se quejó – además soporto el alcohol, el borracho eras tu –

– ay, Kai – suspiró, inclinándose en la cama, recargó una rodilla y una mano, utilizando la otra para acariciar la mejilla – no era por el alcohol, no tomes nada en mis fiestas, te drogaron – informó, se acercó para regalarle un beso, pero el ojicarmín desvió su cabeza – me iré a bañar, si gustas acompañarme, eres bienvenido, sino, espera tu turno – se alejó, con una mueca de desagrado al haber sido rechazado.

– para ti no es importante lo de anoche ¿Cierto?.. – preguntó, mirando con fuego esas orbes azules.

– claro que lo es, por algo sigues aquí, desde que te vi te desee, y cuando quieras repetirlo – le guiñó un ojo – ya sabes donde está mi cama –

– ¿Puede ser al revés?.. – preguntó, extrañamente interesado.

– lo siento, cariño – negó con la cabeza – yo sólo le pertenezco a un hombre –

– ¿Hombre?... pensé que tenías novia… –

– ahh ella, si, a ella me refería – entró al baño, dejando medio abierta la puerta, en una invitación a unírsele, invitación a la cual Kai definitivamente rechazaba.

– además dolería mucho – apretó los ojos y las manos, intentando apaciguar el ardor y dolor entre sus glúteos – perro – siseó, dejándose caer en la cama, sus ojos enfocando el espejo – maldito espejo –

_– "¡No entiendo!... desvía la mirada, vamos desvía la mirada…" _– su boca se abrió levemente – _"No es como si desearas que fuera otra cosa lo que su lengua toca"_ – Su lengua se asomó levemente – _"Además no lo hace tan bien, he tenido mejores"_ – su boca se sentía seca.

Sonrió, viendo el deseo en esos ojos, su boca introduciendo lo mayor posible el plátano que tenía en sus manos, sus ojos azules fijos en los rojos del confundido joven, todos a su alrededor distraídos en su conversación. Sacó el plátano entero de su boca, y con su lengua, comenzó a recorrer la punta.

– _"No lo deseo, no lo deseo, no lo deseo_" – Kai se había olvidado de parpadear, su boca aún abierta, no escuchando que ahora su amigo lo llamaba.

– ¡Hiwatari!.. – Boris le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza – ¿Qué ves?.. – preguntó curioso, su compañero parecía hipnotizado con algo, siguió su mirada, asomándose al jardín, donde no veía nada interesante.

– ¡EHH!.. – se alarmó, desviando finalmente la mirada, viendo de costado como ese pelirrojo sonreía maliciosamente mientras finalmente mordía su plátano.

– ¿Qué ves?... – volvió a mirar a Hiwatari – pareciera que la más buena vieja bailaba desnuda allá afuera – se burló, la mirada del peliazul era algo nublada, su respiración no muy tranquila a pesar de que el joven se sabía controlar, él, como su amigo, podía identificar su intranquilidad.

– _"¿Cómo se vería bailando desnudo en el jardín"_ – humedeció sus labios, imaginándolo – _"Mejor aún, desnudo, pero mojado"_ – agitó levemente la cabeza, intentando borrar esas ideas de su mente.

– ya te la estas imaginando – el peliplatinado rió pervertidamente, miro al techo – sería muy bueno, o imagínatela con una tela transparente en un vano intento por cubrir su desnudes –

– ¡Tu si sabes que imaginar, Boris!... – un castaño dio palmadas a su espalda, riendo con él – ¿Sabes como lo quiero?... llena de Miel – sonrió lascivamente.

– mmm no, crema batida – corrigió el ojiverde(2) – ¿Qué opinan de la cajeta?... en sus pechos… – Boris gritó emocionado – chicos, son geniales – se levantó, junto con casi todos, dejándose caer en un sillón gigante frente a la pantalla de plasma.

– no, amigo, tu eres genial, pero yo me la imagino bañada en ese queso enlatado – relamió sus labios, otro de los rubios del grupo.

– ¿Qué tal mermelada? O le exprimes una fruta encima o la untas, dejando el juguito – cerró los ojos – una morena despampanante –

– si ruso tenías que ser – comentó otro, negando con la cabeza – de una vez pónganle una bola de helado en el obligo – bromeó, ganando carcajadas de todos.

Conforme la conversación tomaba su curso, él lo imaginaba todo, pero en lugar de una morena, cierto pelirrojo que continuaba sentado frente a él, desayunando en silencio junto a un rubio enorme, bañado en todo lo posible, para poder ser él quien lo limpiaba con su lengua – _"Hiwatari, creo que tienes problemas" _– miró su plato, dos huevos estrellados con un trozo enorme de tocino entre ellos descansaba – _"¡Por Dios!... ¿Qué imagino?..."_ – parpadeó confundido, alejando el plato con alimento en forma de 'algo' – _"¡Por Favor!.. que no sea gay" _–

**ПП** Ride Me **ПП** Ride Me ПП **¿Fin?** ПП Ride Me **ПП** Ride Me **ПП **

(1) Fagot – expresión norteamericana para los homosexuales, muchos lo utilizan de manera despectiva para otros es sólo otra forma de decir, gay.

(2) Boris en la tercera temporada es peliplatinado con ojos verdes, aquí se refiere a Boris Kuznetzov.

**Nota: **

**Prius** - El vehículo híbrido más rápido del mundo, se presentó en Detroit y tiene el orgullo de haber conseguido el récord sobre una pista en Utah (EU). Es de origen Japonés.

**Un coche híbrido o vehículo eléctrico híbrido** - vehículo en el que no sólo se confía en las baterías, sino también en un motor de combustión interna, que mueve un generador para proporcionar electricidad y que normalmente también puede impulsar las ruedas directamente.


End file.
